Descendants of the wolf
by NatalieTheRavenclaw
Summary: Klara Casey was an ordinary girl living in New jersey. But her life changes when her Father announces, the entire family must move back to his childhood home. The home where their mother died giving birth. Casey and her brothers must leave behind all they're known for years and begin a brand new crazy, unimaginable life.


_**NON OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS/STORY PLOT IN ANYWAY BELONG TO YOURS TRULY, OTHERWISE I'D BE RICH, YA FEEL?**_

I never imagined leaving. Not this place, the only place I had ever actually called home, that I could remember. Pa said everything would be ok though, that the only thing changing would be the environment and the people. We've lived in New jersey since I was five, when mama had died giving birth too Kenyon. All my life it had only ever been my Papa, my three brothers, Kenyon, Randal and Hemming and I. But Papa said three days ago that it's time for us to return to his home, a Reservation in Washington. To the say the bare minimum, I'm not exactly happy about this.

"Klara! Please switch seats with me. I wanna look out the window." Kenyon said beside me for at least the twentieth time this entire flight, he was really starting to bother me.

"Kenny, we are almost there. They said stay in your seat. Papa said stay in your own seat." I replied, to him with a roll of my eyes. He rolled his eyes right back at me and gave a huff before turning to our father across the isle.

"Papa, can you PLEASE, tell Klara to switch seats with me. I want to look out the window. This is my first time on a plane." He said with a pout and a cross of his arms.

Our father chuckled, "Ken, calm yourself: We're landing now anyway. No point in switching with your sister."

"Oh, Alright" Kenyon replied with a groan and a slump into his seat.

The last ten minutes before we landed were pretty uneventful. When we did land, We all gathered our things at the baggage cheek. Then we saw them, Three really buff Quileute guys standing next to each other waving at our Papa. All of them fairly attractive.

"Mr. Casey!" On of the guys said while approaching us "My name is Sam Uley, and these are Paul and Jared. We were sent to get you and your kids by the council." He said this while shaking my fathers hand.

"I remember you, all of you actually, you were just a little boys when I saw you last. Grown up now I see. Always a pleasure though." My Papa replied with a smile. "These are my children. You may remember them. This is Hem, my oldest at sixteen. Then the twins, Randy and Klara. They are fourteen but they turn fifteen in just two weeks. And last but not least is Ken, he's my youngest at nine." Pointing at each of us as he introduced each of us. At that moment my phone vibrated a few times in my pocket, indicating I got texts. I pulled it out of my pocket. Two texts from Kaylie and One from Elton.

 _"Hey house the rainy capital?" -Kaylie._ I think she meant to write "how" on that text, not "house".

 _"Please inform me immediately if you find any attractive guys, if so, I'll need to visit ASAP!" -Kaylie_

Of course Kay would only care if there were cute boys, that's all she really ever cares about.

 _"I'll call you later"_ I text her back, I can't risk someone looking over my shoulder at the texts.

 _"I miss you, but can I kill Kay? She slept over last night, as you know. AND has yet to leave. She says she misses you "toooo Much" and doesn't know what to do today on her own."- Elton._

 _"Hey Elton, She'll have to leave soon for church soon anyway. Just hang in there."_ I replied. Elton was my best friend, and he was gay so that was pretty cool too. My brothers didn't like him because he was gay, except Kenyon, he was fairly oblivious to what gay meant still.

"Klara, honey, we're going. Are you going to join us? Or are you planning on just staring at your phone for a while long?" My father said in a joking manner and the chuckle I loved. We followed Sam out to two cars in the parking lot of the airport.

The drive to the reservation was long and a blur. We got to a really big white house, I was confused. I thought dad said a reservation and that usually meant houses would be around us, but I saw not one. Only trees.

"Papa? I thought we were living on the reservation. Where are we exactly?" I asked as my as we pulled into a driveway. The house was huge, with a small balcony coming off of one of the bedrooms, at least that's what I assumed it was.

"We never lived on the reservation, we always liked right in-between it and a town called Forks. This way you kids would have the choice on the high school you wanted to go too. You guys grew up here." Papa replied as he got out of the car. "A lot of our furniture was left here but I sent some money to Sue Clearwater to get some new stuff for your bedrooms and to clean the house up a bit for us. I told here what you guys liked and how I thought you'd like your bedrooms too look like. She spent a lot of time on your room, Klara, with her daughter, Leah. I expect you to thank her when she comes over. Okay?" Papa Stressed to me.

"Yes Papa, I'll thank her. I promise." I told him with a small smile looking at the new-old house I would call hall home once more. I was trying to remember it, but I couldn't.

Papa indicated us to grab our stuff and follow him into the house. Paul grabbed my bags before I could with a wolfish smile and a wink. Weird, I thought to myself, Why is he winking at me?

 _ **Hey kiddies. Thanks for reading my First chapter! I hope that works out the way I want. But school is fairly killer. So basically, My characters are Klara Casey, Kenyon Casey, Hemming Casey, Randal Casey and Earl Casey(Mr. Casey). Have a nice week though and thank you again for reading my first chapter!- NatalieTheRavenclaw.**_


End file.
